toxikkfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons Before reading: Each weapon has a maximum bullet capacity equal to twice the amount initially loaded when the gun is picked up(apart from the Falcon)! Currently, as the game is in alpha stage, weapons might not be balanced. The firerates of the weapons are carefully timed, but might not be entirely accurate. The weapon testing has been done by: PomstaZLesa , The Oracle and Forensic_Penguin(Hellraiser). The Cerberus(rocket launcher): Powerful mid-range weapon that fires missiles that explode on impact. It is a very powerful and versatile weapon, which has a large blast radius and shoots surprisingly fast projectiles. Primary fire mode: Fires a fast traveling rocket which explodes on impact Secondary fire mode: Allows you to lock unto a target and fires a homing missile when succesfuly charged(citation needed) Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Cerberus deals 85 damage * The Cerberus starts with 8 rockets loaded * The Cerberus has an AoE damage on impact * The Cerberus was considered too strong by the community during the test phase * Reakktor took the criticism in consideration and nerfed the Cerberus significantly on 29-1-2015 * The Cerberus fires 1 rocket per second * The weapon doesn't benefit from a headshot(but it will hurt badly anyway, I promise you) The Falcon(sniper rifle): Is Toxikk's sniper rifle, it has a scope(and thus zoom) and deals considerable damage. It has the advantage of having great range, being 100% accurate and allowing its user to zoom in. Primary fire mode: Shoots a bullet that has no impact delay Secondary fire mode: Allows the user to zoom, and zoom even further by scrolling Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Falcon deals 70 damage * The Falcon starts with 9 bullets loaded * The Falcon does benefit from headshots. Landing one deals 140 damage. * The Falcon fires roughly one bullet per 1,8 seconds * Holding alt-fire will unzoom after shooting The Violator(assault rifle): Is what you would expect from an 'assault rifle' in an arena game. It fires quickly and deals good dps when used properly. It has a grenade firing secondary fire mode which can be used for hitting enemies in inconvenient spots or hit enemies before they take a corner. The weapon is surprisingly accurate even at long range. Primary fire mode: A rapid yet accurate fire mode Secondary fire mode: Shoots a lobbed grenade which explodes on impact Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Violator deals 25 damage with its primary fire * On direct hit, the Violator deals 100 damage with its secondary fire * The Violator starts with 30 bullets loaded * The secondary fire mode costs 5 bullets per shot * The primary fire mode shoots roughly 3,5 bullets per second, while the secondary fire mode shoots on grenade each 1,2 seconds * The Violators primary fire has no impact delay(citation needed) * The grenade has a smaller AoE than the Cerberus rockets have(citation needed) * The Violator does not benefit from headshots The Bullcraft(shotgun): Deals the most damage of all guns in the game if used in its optimum situation. Its secondary fire mode shreds through armor and hp like nothing else does. This is however compensated by a really long recharge time and a terrible range. Even though the official Toxikk page states it should be used for medium range situations, it only deals considerable damage up very close. Primary fire mode: Fires 6 pellets which deal heavy damage Secondary fire mode: Fires 12 pellets which deal insane damage Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Bullcraft deals 98 damage with its primary fire(it's what we tested, so don't blame us!) * We've also tested the Bullcraft dealing >100 damage with its primary mode, and >230 damage with its secondary. Perhaps the damage is partially random or we missed some bullets earlier. * It deals twice the amount of damage with its secondary fire mode(whoop dee doo) * The Bullcraft starts with 12 shells loaded * The primary fire mode shoots roughly once per second, while the secondary fire mode is exactly twice as slow and uses twice as many pellets per shot * During the test phase there has been some debate on the Bullcraft being underpowered * The Bullcraft does not benefit from headshots The Stingray(plasma rifle): Is a plasma weapon which is, in its primary firing mode, very samelike to the assault rifle - but it comes with a twist. Its secondary fire mode fires a no-impact-delay(like the Falcon) beam which benefits from headshots. The bullets' size is also considerably large, which makes it easier to use than the Violator in many situations. Like the Violator the weapon is very accurate even at large range. Unlike the Violator however - the bullets have a long impact delay. The combination of its primary and secondary fire mode make it an ideal weapon in all situations as long as the user's aim is good. Primary fire mode: Swift firing mode which deals considerable damage and shoots very large projectiles(in terms of bullets) Secondary fire mode: Fires a beam that deals considerable damage, and benefits from headshots Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Stingray deals 35 damage with its primary fire * With its secondary fire mode it deals 45 on direct hit, landing a headshot however deals 135 damage * The Stingray starts with 40 bullets loaded * The secondary fire mode costs 5 bullets per shot * The primary fire mode fires exactly as fast as the Violator(roughly 3,5 bullets per second), while the secondary fire mode fires roughly once per second * The secondary fire mode benefits from headshots * Concept wise the Stingray is the most versatile weapon in Toxikk, being good at all ranges apart from very close up(where the Bullcraft is without a doubt the winner) The Dragoneer(flamethrower): Is a flamethrower which deals high damage up close, but also drains ammo far quicker than any of the other weapons. It is a very situational weapon that falls off as distance increases. It can however be enormously lethal in the right hands, with its insanely damaging projectile and great burst potential. The Dragoneers secondary fire mode deals more damage up close than a headshot from the Falcon(significantly much more). Primary fire mode: Shoots flames at where the player may be aiming, but has very short range Secondary fire mode: Loads up a fireball, which is released as its user releases the right mouse button Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit, the Dragoneer deals ~80 damage per second with its primary fire mode * On direct hit, the Dragoneer deals 200 damage with its secondary fire mode, but damage decreases as distance increases(as far as we've tested in Foundation, in the longest ally it goes down to 140) * The Dragoneer starts with 40 fuel(don't be fooled however, it is drained dry quickly) * The secondary mode's projectile is the slowest moving of all currently in Toxikk * The primary fire mode drains roughly 10 fuel per second(and probably deals 10 damage instances on hit) * The secondary fire mode drains up to 10 fuel, and releases a firebolt which deals damage equivalent to the fuel drained(citation needed) * The secondary fire mode's projectile dismisses in damage and size over distance * The secondary fire mode's projectile can harm its own user * There was a little debate about the weapon during the test phase(not as much as the Cerberus or Bullcraft), it was considered too weak * The Dragoneer does not benefit from headshots * Death by burning is considered one of the most painful ways to go(gehehehehe) The Raven(semi automatic pistol): Is the stock weapon and your loyal friend. Deals somewhat damage, but is mostly praised for the fact that it has unlimited ammunition and no impact delay(citation needed). Primary fire mode: Fires a pistol round Secondary fire mode: Fires 3 pistol rounds in quick succession but leaves the weapon at a short cooldown Weapon information/trivia: * On direct hit the Raven deals 25 damage * Its secondary fire mode deals 3 times the damage(each separate bullet still deals 25 damage however), but is significantly less accurate * The primary fire mode fires roughly 1,5 bullet per second * The secondary fire mode fires about equally fast, but in a burst rather than steady fire * You start with this weapon before you've picked up anything different * Does not benefit from headshots _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'The Hellraiser (Beryllium Fusion Gasificator) ' The Hellraiser, to quote Martin Schwiezer, the game's director, is described as a "Mega-hyper new thingy". It is the most powerful mobile weapon in Toxikk, dealing massive amounts of damage with it's primary and secondary fire modes. Primary fire mode: Fires an unguided projectile that has minor impact delay and has an enormous AoE effect. Secondary Fire Mode: Fires a remote-controlled projectile that functions as a missle. Weapon Information/Trivia: * The Hellraiser has the lowest ammunition in the game, having only 1 shot. * The Hellraiser is always located in the hardest to reach places on the map, such as underwater. * It has the largest recharge of any weapon in the game, having to wait >100 seconds. * It is often considered the most overpowered weapon in the game, and is extremely lethal to the player who used it, if not used with extreme caution at a long range. * The design of a weapon resembles a sort of flower when spreading apart after fully charged. * This weapon, when activated, takes around 2 seconds to warm up and charge. * It is based around the theoretical process of Beryllium Fusion Gasification, an EXTREMELY lethal technology. * Does not benefit from headshots (But I really don't see how you could get them).